


Pupil

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair anticipates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 4.16, _On the Head of a Pin_.

Alistair was somewhat unique in that he liked Hell. He found the fires comforting, the screams soothing, the work pleasant, and overall he really didn't think there was much to complain about. The only reason he had left was because Lilith had offered him the chance to cause problems for the angels.

Of course, once he was up top, he was stuck there. One little task had turned into another and that had ended with him being taken prisoner, which was more then a little embarrassing really. Still, he couldn't complain too much, after all the angels had brought him Dean. Of course they wouldn't think of it that way, but that was how he saw it.

Watching Dean arrange his tools Alistair couldn't help but think how much like home it all felt. He could almost feel the fires of Hell circling around them as Dean readied his syringe. Of course the major difference was that before he'd been the one arranging the tools or later standing next to Dean, watching him prepare and maybe discussing ideas about what to do with the current soul.

Still, it would be interesting to see how his star pupil did so far from home. It was really once they went out on their own that you'd know whether the lessons had really sunk it.


End file.
